Nell Jones
Biography Penelope “Nell” Jones is an Intelligence Analyst assigned to the Office of Special Projects (OSP) Located in Los Angeles, California, which is run by Operations Manager Hetty Lange. She works alongside Eric Beale in the OPS Center. She was introduced as a recurring character in the Season Two Episode: Special Delivery, Nell Joined the main cast as of the Episode: Disorder. Pre-Series A recent Ivy League graduate whose Analytical Skills and Technological Aptitude have rendered her an invaluable aid to the OSP Team. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 In the Episode: Lockup, it is shown that Nell & Nate have met previously (the nature of their relationship remains unknown). She also seems to have a good relationship with Hetty, and has been called by her first name or as "Dear" by Hetty occasionally. She seems to be friends or at least on good terms with Kensi who invites her to join the others for drinks in the Episode: Absolution. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 Eric more than obviously has feelings towards Nell, although it often appears that she doesn't exactly return them. This is often up for debate though, since in the Episode: Patriot Acts, Nell flirts with Nate in order to get Eric's attention and in Episode: Greed, she avoids the subject of who sent her flowers. One of the bigger signs is when she shows significant signs of Jealousy when a new Woman has some type of Significant Relationship with him. This is shown in the Episode: Cyber Threat. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 Eric & Nell shared a kiss under the mistletoe during the Season Four Christmas Episode: Free Ride, this was at the end of the episode and when no one was around. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 In the Episode: War Cries Nell defends herself in the Boatshed with a knife pulled from her boot, after the suspect gets her weapon away from her, dealing enough damage to send him to the hospital while she receives only a small cut above the right eye causing Granger to quip, "Not bad for an Analyst". NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Nell suffered a setback with regards to her field work in the Episode: Praesidium, when she shot and killed a suspect who was working for Matthias Draeger. In the Season Six Christmas Episode: Humbug Nell invites Eric to come with her to visit her family for the holidays, suggesting when he is trying to think of a cover story that he could say he is her boyfriend. At the end of the Episode: Blaze of Glory when Nell is alone in OPS Center, Eric returns from his meeting with Blaze and apologizes for the way he has been acting. They then share an intimate moment as they fly the Quadcopter together around Office of Special Projects. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 In the Episodes: The Queen’s Gambit & Black Market, Nell shows her proficiency in Hand-to-Hand Combat in apprehending Suspects and is Nicknamed "Give Them Hell, Nell!" by Deeks, who gave her the nickname “Nellasaurus”. In Episode: The Queen’s Gambit after Nell takes a suspect down Callen tells her, "You should never ignore the Nellverine”. In the Episode: Ghost Gun, as she is partnered with Granger, she Introduces herself as Special Agent during an investigation. In the Episode: Tidings We Bring, when Eric becomes upset that Nell has to cancel on their plans to attend the Dickens Fair together because she got into a mentoring program to which he didn't know she was applying and becomes afraid they are beginning to grow apart, she gives him as a Christmas present a Pendulum Clock telling him that when two such clocks hang on the same wall the Pendulums begin to swing together, meaning she & Eric will always be in rhythm with each other, thus implying that if they are not already a couple they are certainly best friends who will one day become a couple. In the Episode: Getaway, Nell And Eric shared their first kiss. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 In the Episode: This Is What We Do, Nell's Sister, Sydney Jones came to Help on an NCIS Case and she called Nell by her full first name "Penelope". When Eric told her he can't believe she didn't tell him her first name and that it is a nice name, Nell answered: "Yeah, maybe, if you are from Victorian England". NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 In the Episode: Superhuman, Eric explained to Nell his Landlord was selling his place and he has to find a new place to live. Eric asked if she wanted to move in with him, not because of finances, and she cut him off, answering "I would love to move in with you", and they are now officially living together. Category:Americans Category:NCIS Workers Category:Main Characters Category:NCIS Agents Category:Female Characters